


Watching Over Me

by starrywolf101



Series: Depressing OneShots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Delirious grows so depressed that he stops taking care of himself almost entirely, so Luke comes and takes care of him. All of this started on a fateful night where Vanoss was driving late at night and got into a fatal crash with a drunk person.





	Watching Over Me

An alarm went off, but Jonathan hit the snooze button and continued to stare off at the ceiling. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night; for the matter of fact, Jon couldn't remember the last time he actually slept for an entire night. Not since… he shook the thought out of his head and sat up, regretting that almost instantly. ‘What a hangover...’ he thinks to himself. The brunette waits out the headache like usual, eventually standing up to take an aspirin and a glass of water. In the other room was his lifelong friend, Luke who decided to care for Jonathan after the depression set in. “Hey dude, how ya doin’?” he asks Jon, the latter hums in response. Luke looks into the other’s once joyful blue eyes, which are now a dull, empty ocean blue. Jonathan both looked and felt like a mess. He colapses onto the couch, and channel surfs as Luke heads to cook breakfast for the both of them. “By the way, Tyler’s coming over with Brock at two. I invited them over,” Jon only hums as acknowledgement.

When two pm arrives, the doorbell rings and Luke goes to answer it, greeting his friends. “How is he?” Brock asks worriedly. Luke gives an encouraging smile, “Jon’s better than he was at the funeral… still won't sleep or eat much, but he started talking again.” At that moment, a large crash is heard from Jon’s room. “Oh shit, not again!” Luke rushes to help Jon, Tyler and Brock hurrying after. Luke bursts into the room to find his friend curled up in the floor, surrounded by glass from a picture frame. Jon was hyperventilating and tears rolled down his face, signalling Luke to calm down the panic attack. He pushes the glass shards aside and lightly rubs Jon’s back in a circular motion. “Everything is ok Jon, I'm here, you're here, we're both here. There is no need to panic,” Luke coos to his friend. After a few minutes, the shorter man calms down enough for Luke to examine his friend’s hands, both were slightly cut by the glass. Luke helps Jon to stand, and leads the other to the bathroom to clean the cuts and avoid infections. Tyler pops his head into the bathroom, “Everything ok?” he asks. 

Luke nods and finished banishing up Jonathan’s hands with gawes. Tyler leads the two back into the living room and settles Jon on the couch next to Brock and himself. The caretaker takes the reclining chair, being insisted on taking a quick break. Brock begins to play with Jon’s untidy, brown hair; having seen Evan do it in the past. Jonathan presses into the touch and relaxes into his friend’s side, letting his lids close over his eyes, soon his breathing evens out and the man is asleep. Luke looks over in astonishment. “How did you get him asleep that fast?!” Luke whispers in amazement, “He always did this with you know who, in the past” Brock whispers back. “Well, I need to get back to chores, so I'll leave you be-" Luke gets cut off by Tyler pushing him back into the chair, “ I'll do them, you need a break Luke.” Tyler responds. Luke goes to argue, but gives in and let's the other know about the list on the counter. Tyler grabs the paper and looks it over. All the jobs were simple things like loading the dishwasher and doing the laundry. Tyler goes around the house doing various chores, popping his head into the living room to check on the others. Later in the day, Jonathan wakes up and grows antsy and falls into a familiar routine of walking around the house and moving things around. 

From little thing like switching the places of wall decorations to re-organizing all the books on the shelves. He doesn't really read that often, most books are owned by Luke since the man moved in with Jonathan to take care of him. Jon bumps into Tyler aimlessly as he wanders into the kitchen. Tyler hears the other apologize, even though those blue eyes showed no emotion. Tyler put his on Jon's shoulder, but the other shrugged him off, “Not now Luke…” he mumbles. “No Delirious, it's Tyler. Not Luke.” He reminds the other. “Tyler? What are you doing here?” Jon focuses on the other, and his friend grows sad at the look in the other’s eyes. Those blue eyes aren't even a fraction of what they used to be. Tyler doesn't answer him, and instead, he pulls the other into a hug. Jon pushes him away and looks to the floor. Tyler shakes it off and leads Jon back to the other room where the other two, Luke and Brock are asleep. Tyler gently wakes both of his friends up and whispers something in Brock’s ear.

Brock stands up and walks over to the front door and picks up a box Jon had never seen before. He heads back over and hands Jonathan the present. “Go on,” Luke urges his friend. Jonathan slowly opens the box to reveal a hockey stick and some skates, “This is Evan’s old hockey stuff Del, we thought you might like it…” Tyler cautiously says, “Thank you…” Jon mumbles as he lifts the hockey stick from the box, engraved into the handle was a small owl logo. “Jon buddy, you doing alright?” Luke asks; Jon nods his head lightly and places the stick back to its original spot, picks up the box, and walks to his room, leaving the others. A silence washes over the group; Brock is the first one to speak. “He’s thinner and paler than last time,” he worries. “I know,” Luke answers. The three talk for another hour until the two decide it was time to leave. “Take care of yourself too!” Tyler calls out before climbing into the driver’s seat. “I will,” Luke waves back, wishing his friends a safe trip home.

Jon sits in his room, hockey stick in his hands when he hears a car start up and pull out of the driveway. Shortly after, a rainstorm starts, Jon listens to the wind rattle the house, and how the rain would pound down on the windows and walls. Jonathan lets out a whimper and holds the hockey stick closer to his chest as the tears once more, pour from his eyes. “I-I miss you,” Jonathan whispers to the nothings. Everything felt empty to Jon, the colors of the world were dull and bland. He just wanted to feel something, anything! Without Evan, Jonathan was nothing. He slowly stands up and quietly shuffles to the bathroom, locking the door. Jon turns on the faucet and digs a razor out of a drawer, it stung when the blade sliced down his arm. The color red is very vibrant, the brightest color in the bathroom as it hits the pale tiles with a plop, plop, pop.

-

Evan wakes up to outside, leaning up against a cool surface. He pushes himself up and examines his surrounding. He notes that he is in a cemetery with no memory of what happened after leaving Jonathan’s house. In the distance, there’s a quiet chatter; two figures walk closer and Evan recognizes the taller person as his buddy Cartoonz. “Come on Jon, its ok…” he assures the other. Evan finally realizes the other is his best friend Delirious. Jon didn’t look quite like himself, the man’s brown hair was a mess, he was slouching, and the clothes he was wearing were a mess! Worry washes over Evan as he has the urge to cheer his friend up. “Hey Luke, hey Del!” the asian calls out, but his friends ignore him. Evan gives a huff and runs to greet his friends, thinking maybe they didn’t notice him yet. That didn’t work either, in fact, they walked right through him… literally. A chill ran down Evan’s spine as he processed what just happened.

Evan turns around to find his friends stopped at the gravestone Evan woke up at, “I-I mi-miss him…” Jon whimpers quietly through sobs, his voice sounded broken. The asian rushes to his sad friend to try and hug him, but again… right through the other. Evan was starting to freak out, then he read the gravestone. “Here lies Evan Fong; 1992-2017” The world froze at that, the asian looks down at his hands, they were rather transparent compared to the others in front of him. Evan starts to have a mental breakdown when Jon’s sobs broke him out of his thoughts. “Wh-what do I do? I-I’ve already deleted my ch-channel… I-I’ve got no income an-any more.” the smaller man cries. “Jon buddy, look. I’ll come and take care of you,” Luke coos; he looks to be on the verge of tears himself. Something clicks inside of Evan’s mind and he decides to watch over his broken friend… even if nobody can see him.

So that’s what he does, Evan watches the interactions of Jonathan and Luke. Over the next few months, Jon had been getting much thinner and paler, not to mention the numerous panic attacks. Usually something got knocked over, or a loud noise would alert Luke to the other’s panic. Though sometimes this wasn’t the case, that’s when Evan learned he could slightly affect the environment one day while panicking when Jon goes unconscious suddenly out of nowhere. He was able to knock a book off the nightstand and effectively got Luke’s attention. One day, for the first time since dying, Evan saw Tyler and Brock. They carried a box with them, one that Evan recognized as his own instantly. Then a crash comes from Del’s room and Evan quickly rushes with Luke right behind him. There was a broken picture frame in front of Jon who was having a panic attack.

The picture that now lay discarded on the floor was one of Evan and Jon at pax. It was the first time the shy man joined his friends at pax. Once he stops panicking, Evan decided to take a nap. Ghosts don't need to sleep as Evan found out, but it was a good way to pass the time. A jolt in his chest wakes him up an hour or so later, usually this happened when Jon had an intense emotion. Evan quickly searched for his friend, and found him holding something in his hand. An old hockey stick. His old hockey stick. It wasn’t very noticeable, but Evan noticed that Jonathan started shaking and shivering. He rubs a thumb across the logo. “Jon buddy, you doing alright?” Luke asks; Jonathan nods his head lightly and places the stick back to its original spot, picks up the box, and walks to his room, Evan follows. The events that happened next felt surreal, he hears a car drive off and a storm pick up. Jonathan lets out a whimper and holds the hockey stick closer to his chest as he cries softly. “I-I miss you,” Jon whispers, not knowing Evan was there with him.

“I miss you too,” he whispers back, Jon slowly stands up and quietly shuffles to the bathroom, locking the door. Jon turns on the faucet and digs a razor out of a drawer, this is when Evan starts to panic. Crimson drips on the floor to Evan’s horror. He does the first thing that comes to mind and knocks everything over. This created enough noise for Luke to notice, and the man started pounding on the door, yelling for the other to open it. By now, Jonathan had fallen unconscious. “Please! Wake up!” Evan screams. A few moments later, Luke kicks the door in and scrambles to his friend’s side. He pulls out his phone and calls for an ambulance; stopping the bleeding as best as possible. The medics arrive a few minutes later and load Jonathan into the ambulance, Luke follows and Evan stays next to his friends’ sides the whole time. Luke begins to dial up one of their friends, Evan can’t make out the voice on the other end. “I don’t know what to do!” Luke sobs, “His body was cold and… and there was so much blood everywhere!” They arrive at the hospital and Jon is wheeled into an emergency room.

-

Jon wakes up to a harsh light shining down from the ceiling; it hurt his eyes. He went to sit up, but something pushed him back down on the bed, “No Jonathan, stay down.” a familiar voice says, to Jon’s left was Luke, who looked exhausted. His eyes were pink and puffy from crying. Jonathan’s stomach sank when he realized that it was his fault. “What were you thinking!? I can’t handle losing another person Jon,” Luke’s broken voice croaks. “I-I’m sorry,” Jonathan mumbles, “I won’t do it again…” His friend’s eyes soften, ”You better not.” Jon looks away in embarrassment, he didn’t think of what he’d put his friends through if he died. He was selfish and Jonathan hated himself for it. Luke put his hand on Jon’s, he always seemed to know what his friend was thinking. Jon was the first one to break the silence, “I-I heard him Luke, he pleaded out fo-for me to wake up,” he quietly spoke.

Luke was sure that the blood-loss made Jon hear things, but he didn’t want to talk about this either… so he changed the subject and began talking about all the nice things their friends were going to send Jon. After a while, Luke excused himself for a smoke break and left Jon alone in the room. Wait, when did he pick smoking back up? Jonathan shook away his thoughts, deciding to examine the room for anything to entertain himself, then out of the corner of his eye, Jon spotted a familiar face. He quickly turns his head to look at the person, but there was nobody there. There was, however, a slight breeze trapped within the curtains, yet the window was closed and locked tight. ‘Hello?” Jon calls out, a warm sensation covers his body and he relaxes. Even though he could see anything, something told Jon that his guardian angel was here with him. Evan, was here with him, watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment your thoughts and criticisms <3
> 
> Also, check out my friend's story Wish. It's an original and very well written. I'll be posting when they finish a chapter! Please check that out!


End file.
